Blind Faith
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: When a simple battle leaves the legion with a crisis what will happen, will it bring two of theirs closer together? What will happen when they bring in new legionnaires?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Legion of Super Heroes

A/N: this is my first Legion fanfic period so please go easy on me if any of them are OOC

* * *

**Blind Faith**

It seemed like an easy victory for the Legion that day, even without Timber wolf and Bouncing Boy things were going well.

"This is almost too easy" Cosmic Boy said, then a scream caught their attention.

"That was Phantom Girl" Brainiac-5 said, taking off towards the sound of the cry.

"You had to say it, didn't you?" Lightning Lad glared at Cosmic Boy angrily.

As this was going on, the cornered thieves used the distraction to get away with their ill-gotten gains.

Brainiac-5 gasped as he saw Phantom Girl on her knees, her face buried in her hands.

"She can't see." Saturn Girl cried, her eyes glowing briefly as she determined what was wrong.

"What?" Cosmic Boy said in shock.

"She's blind," Saturn Girl said echoed, getting more upset.

Brainiac-5 knelt in front of Phantom Girl.

"They threw something in her face; I don't know what it was..., she screamed in pain and..." Saturn Girl continued.

Lightning Lad collected Saturn Girl in his arms to try and comfort her.

"Tinya, I need to see look at your eyes, see what's going on." he said.

She refused to lower her hands for a moment, then moved them to look at Brainiac-5.

"I need to flush out her eyes. There is something in there and the longer it sits the more likely it is the damage will be permanent."

At those words, Tinya began to panic.

"Nice going Brainy." Superman deadpanned ruefully as he grabbed her.

Brainy's left hand turned into a face-mask that was used to quickly sedate her so that he could flush her eyes out. It was obvious he didn't really want to do this but he didn't see another option. He then guided her to lie on her back and with Superman's aid, he flushed out her eyes.

Cosmic Boy was in the process of contacting the other Legionnaires while this was happening, he then decided to call an emergency meeting.

* * *

They got back to the ship and Brainiac-5 took Tinya to the infirmary for evaluation and treatment. He was worried that the Legion might lose another member and they just couldn't afford it thus he worked extra hard in hopes of finding a way to reverse Tinya's blindness.

* * *

Cosmic Boy looked among his fellow Legionnaires.

"This is not news any of us like to hear but it is a fact that we may lose one of our own if Brainy cannot find a way to restore Phantom Girl's vision." Cosmic Boy said and the growl from his left told him that Timber Wolf didn't like this.

"It's disheartening and none of us like the thought of losing Phantom Girl but it is extremely possible that there might be nothing Brainiac-5 can do for her." Cosmic Boy continued in response to Timber Wolf's growling. "That is not to say we are going to turn our backs on Phantom Girl, far from it, she is one of the legion and we all tend to our own. Until she can return to the fight our ranks will be thinned slightly as I am sure Brainy will want to stay and try to find a way to help her and she will need aid at all times as she won't be able to get around blind. I propose we put out the word that we are having a small tryout for new legionnaires, Lightning Lad I know you don't like this but this is for the best we need to bolster our ranks anyway."

Lightning Lad sighed jadedly, he hated auditions.

Timber Wolf stood abruptly.

"You can have your little auditions I'm going to be with Phantom Girl," he started to walk out.

"Brin, we need you to be there for the auditions." Cosmic Boy said.

"No you don't, Superman can take my place, I want to be with Phantom Girl, like you said she needs someone and no offence to Brainy but he isn't very good with emotional situations." Timberwolf continued out the door only to run into Superman.

"Clark, get out of my way." he said in frustration.

"Brin, you need to calm down, you want to help Tinya and I understand that but in this state you won't be of any help to her." Clark said. "You are scared for her, we all are, but that is no reason to snap and Cosmic Boy who is just trying to think of what is best for the team. We aren't abandoning Tinya, once her eyesight is restored she will be welcomed back to her position, but until then we need new members to fill the gap left behind by her being out of commission."

Brin took a breath, Clark was right.

"You're right, we can hold auditions without you." Saturn Girl spoke up "Besides we need someone Phantom Girl knows really well with her when she comes too from the sedative Brainy gave her."

"She was sedated?" he said in shock.

"She panicked and Brainy needed to flush out her eyes quickly so he acted on what would get the job done quickest for the sake of Phantom Girl's eyesight." Saturn Girl explained "Which meant sedating her; sure it isn't what we would have chosen but Brainy was looking out for her eyes and her eyes alone."

Timber Wolf left the room and soon arrived at their infirmary where Brainiac-5 was working on Tinya's eyes

"Is there anything you can do, Brainy?" Brin asked.

"Actually yes, the damage was pretty bad but not irreversible. I found a drop that can be put in her eyes that could potentially restore the damaged retina and lends tissues." Brainiac-5 said calmly "But I make no guarantees about this stuff working and it'll take two weeks to show any sign of working, it's the best option we have to restore Tinya's eyes however."

"I'm going to go in there with Tinya; she's probably going to panic when she wakes up she needs someone to settle her down." Brin said.

* * *

No one said a word as Brin walked out of the room. Superman sighed and walked back to the rest, thinking that Timber Wolf had it bad for Phantom Girl and he just needed to admit it.

To Be Continued...

* * *

A/N 2: I want to thank Charmedserenity for her wonderful editing of this chapter she has taken it and made it so much better than it was


	2. Chapter 2

Brainiac 5 sighed as he watched Tinya sleep off the sedative he gave her; Brin had taken up a vigil at her side in order to be ready when she woke unable to see and having no idea where she was. He hated having to sedate her that way but time was of the essence if he hoped to restore her eyes and keep her from having to retire from the legion.

Brin reached to hold Tinya's hand in his own, Imra had told them the whole story of what had happened and instantly Shrinking Violet and Duo Damsel had said they were on their way back to join back up with their fellow legionnaires.

Cosmic Boy had turned their course back to New Metropolis where they would hold auditions for at least two new legionnaires to bolster their ranks. Brin had to agree they needed more legionnaires but he wondered what Tinya would think of the new additions. A soft groan pulled him from his thoughts.

"Tinya"

"Brin…" she said "why… why can't I see, where am I?" she was panicking

Brin grabbed her in his arms as she sat up panicking again.

"Calm down, Tinya, you're okay, we're in the legion ship… you're safe. You can't see because your eyes were injured in your last fight." He explained "Brainy said your eyesight can be restored but it will take time."

She relaxed in his arms, the soft fur against her skin letting her know this was really Brin Londo.

"How much time?" she asked

"It will take well over a month" Brainy said from by the door "Sorry to startle you, Tinya, but it's the truth, and I don't want you to panic but there is a slight chance that this treatment won't work, but it is the best chance we have. I already started the therapy while you were asleep."

"Okay" she said leaning into Brin she wasn't sure how to take that the treatment might not work.

"They're holding auditions to bolster legion ranks, no one is being replaced it's just our ranks are being stretched thin lately." Brin said hoping that was sufficient to assure Tinya her place in the Legion wasn't in danger.

"Yes, and as soon as your eyesight is restored you will retake your position among us" Brainy said

"Brainy will you tell the others she's awake, I'm going to stay with her." Brin said

"Sure" Brainy replied and left the room.

Brainy met up with Cosmic Boy in the corridor.

"How is Tinya doing?"

"All things considered she's doing well, but truthfully this is going to take a lot of time to get her back to one hundred percent, the medication could take up to two weeks of daily treatments to show any results." Brainy sighed "I know it isn't ideal Rokk but it's all I have that will restore her eyes."

"I know, Brainy, you're doing all you can" Cosmic Boy replied placing a hand on the younger hero's shoulder.

"Brin will probably want to continue staying with her for the time being and maybe that is for the best, he is too emotionally involved in this situation, in her… not that we're not all worried about her it's just…"

"He seems closer to the issue than any of the rest, he loves her; I know that, thus why I'm putting him as inactive as well so he can help tend to her. I'm also putting Saturn girl off duty to help her with things Brin can't help with" Rokk said

"Since we have that handled what do we hope to accomplish with auditions?"

"Get more in our ranks, more help for the active legionnaires."

* * *

Beth pulled her brother through the streets of New Metropolis, the auditions were coming up and she hoped they could get in.

"Bruce, come on!" Beth called to her twin who was lagging behind her.

"Beth we have time."

"The sooner we get there the sooner we get to audition and the more likely we are to get a position in the legion, and isn't that what we want, to live up to our legacy?"

"You mean the legacy that says we are descendants of the Batman; we don't know that for sure, a lot was lost in the crisis."

"I know, but think about it, we could be heroes just like he was." Beth said

"That would be awesome" Bruce confessed.

"See, we agree, being in the legion could be an amazing opportunity for us." Beth smiled as they got up to the location of the auditions.

"Yes we agree, Beth." Bruce sighed; he knew when to admit his sister was right.

* * *

Rokk entered the infirmary to find Brin cradling a sleeping Tinya.

"I'm not going to those auditions Rokk, just forget it." Brin growled dangerously.

"I wasn't going to ask you to come to the auditions Brin; I was just going to tell you that I moved your name to the inactive roster so you could focus your energies on helping Tinya." Rokk said.

"Really…?"

Rokk nodded, "this is part of the reason we're holding auditions so we have enough heroes in the active roster that you and Saturn Girl can focus on Tinya and making sure she has what she needs to recover."

"She isn't going to like having to be waited on this way."

"I know, but right now this is the best we can do." Rokk sighed as Garth called to tell him Shrinking Violet and Duo Damsel had arrived. Violet aka Salu was headed for the infirmary to check on Tinya. She was worried about how Tinya was handling her condition.

"Brin, is Tinya okay?"

"She's as okay as she's going to be for a while" Brin replied quietly looking at the new arrival

She started to leave

"Salu…"

She stopped at the sound of her name.

"Thanks for coming all this way"

"We're legion, that's what we do." Salu shrugged.

To be continued…


End file.
